


【中译】仅此一次

by mikun



Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikun/pseuds/mikun
Summary: 作者：茶杯做了某些事导致了老汉的愤怒和吃醋。后面茶杯搬走了，但因为汉尼，他和老汉（心里还不爽着）还保持着联系。
Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883248
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	【中译】仅此一次

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just That Once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071284) by [Anica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica). 



> 译者：还是照旧先感谢作者太太的授权。这一篇主要说两人因为某件事情吵架了。不过最后当然不可能分手的啦。  
> 里面的情节不知道为啥让我想起拔叔年轻时的一部电影《最爱还是他》

最后，威尔会说一连串的小事导致了那可怕晚上发生的事情。他不是想要找借口，除了……其实他就是在找借口。这是可以让自己照常过日子，没有彻底崩溃的唯一办法。  
事情的开始，是威尔在垃圾桶发现了一张慈善舞会的邀请函。虽然他很讨厌这种事情，但为了让汉尼拔高兴，他总是会去参加的。老男人比平时更加过分地关心自己，因为他知道这些社交项目有多么让威尔感到不自在。然后，汉尼拔花了几小时来补偿威尔。几小时！  
然后是他们之间有了秘密。他很了解对方，所以知道他有事情没有说出来，在逃避着某些东西。威尔想让他说出来，但汉尼拔只会向他保证什么事也没有。  
还有就是，汉尼拔去狩猎了。在过去几周去了好几次。这很奇怪。威尔查了一下关于开膛手的新闻，但汉尼拔在几年前已经改变了他的作案手法，不再留下会被发现的尸体。没有任何失踪人员符合他的条件。  
威尔生气了。汉尼已经上床睡着了，汉尼拔不在家，所以他喝了几杯酒，打了个电话给阿拉娜。然后她来了。  
他们一起喝了更多的酒，还喝了点啤酒。  
他们站在他儿子房间的门口。小家伙睡在被窝里，怀里紧紧抱着他的狗狗布偶，温斯顿则睡在床脚边上。  
“我有时候会想如果他是我们的儿子会是怎样的，”她轻声说。“他会有一双蓝色的眼睛。”  
“他的眼睛像汉尼拔。”他告诉她道，仿佛对方不知道这个事实。汉尼拔，有着一双漂亮的棕红色的眼睛，还有他那些该死的秘密。  
“所以你想过这个？”她问。“如果我们有小孩的话会是什么样子？”  
威尔耸了耸肩。“想过几次吧。”他承认道，但没有说那是在他儿子出生的很久之前。  
“还记得你亲了我……我们接吻的那个晚上吗？”阿拉娜走出房间的时候问道。  
“记得。你那时候让人看着就想吻你。”威尔跟着她走进厨房，笑着对她说。  
“如果我知道那是我唯一的机会，”她柔声说着，把他按在柜台边上。“如果我知道的话，我会留下来的。”  
接着她吻了威尔。她的双唇就像很多年前的时候那样柔软。带着香甜但有一点人造的味道。美好的阿拉娜。甜美的阿拉娜。她身上没有看不见的伤痕，也不需要去狩猎。她小巧的双手仿佛同时在他身体的各处，拉开他的衬衫，滑进他的头发，解开他的腰带，游走在他的皮肤上。她的吻有点用力，但双手的动作却很温柔，她一只手滑进了他的平角短裤中，当她握住他时，脸上露出了一丝羞涩。威尔的双手环在她的胯上，她身上每个部位都是那样柔软。  
这种感觉和亲吻自己的爱人十分不同。在他的双手下，她是那样小巧和脆弱。他的动作要温柔一点。他能做到，但通常是因为他想要自己这样做，而不是因为他害怕伤害到对方。  
这是不对的。他不应该感到害怕。在他双手下应该是结实的肌肉，饱含力量的双手在他的发丝之间，把威尔拉进他所喜欢的吻之中。  
威尔听到她身后传来一声用力咳嗽的同时，恢复了清醒。阿拉娜好像被责骂一样跳了开来。双手捂着嘴，满脸通红。  
“汉尼拔——”她因为后面不知道该说什么而停了下来。  
“你还足够清醒可以开车吗？”汉尼拔问，因为他能闻到空气中的酒味，还发现了几个空的酒瓶。  
“是的，但——”  
“很好，请你离开，布鲁姆小姐。”汉尼拔往旁边走了几步，让出门口的位置。  
“拜托，请让我解释。”她恳求道，同时往门口走去。  
“我不想也不需要从你这里得到解释。”汉尼拔咬着牙说。  
房间里一片静默，威尔整个人很快就清醒了。阿拉娜从来没见过汉尼拔这么伤心，觉得感到惊讶的自己真的蠢透了。她走了，但两个男人都没有关注她的离开。  
“什么都没有发生，”威尔告诉他，但当他往对方走了一步时，汉尼拔却往后退了一步。“请听我说！”  
“不，不，我不相信我能做到。我以为自己可以，但我不能。不是现在。”汉尼拔在做出一些让自己后悔的事情之前，转身离开了房间。  
他一步两个阶梯走到他们的卧室，开始收拾行李。  
“这太荒谬了！”威尔站在步入式衣柜的门口说道。  
“你指哪个部分，威廉？是指你的双手环抱着她吗？”汉尼拔一边拿衣服一边问道。“还是她的手伸到了你的裤子里面？我可以在你的身上闻到她的味道。”  
“那是个误会。”威尔在对方经过的时候抓住了汉尼拔的肩膀，然后发现自己被推到墙上。汉尼拔的动作并不温柔，但也没有他们热情似火的时候那么粗暴。  
威尔闭上眼睛，身体缩了一下，但什么也没有发生。他睁开眼睛，看到对方愤怒中带着困惑的表情。  
“你怕我？”汉尼拔往后退了一步。他或许有点想要动手，但他有足够的自制力。愤怒从来不是他杀戮的动机。“这些年以来，你还是害怕我？”  
“汉尼拔，我没有……我知道你不会……”这是真的，威尔不是害怕。“先放松。”  
汉尼拔点了点头，但威尔从男人退后一步，重新开始收拾行李中看出了他的怀疑。  
“汉尼拔，请听我说。”威尔走了过去，但这次没有碰到对方。  
“不，不是现在。”汉尼拔摇摇头。“给我点时间。”  
“我要怎么告诉汉尼？”威尔问，看着汉尼拔拿起行李包，他的双眼泛起了泪光。  
“我明早有一个会议。”汉尼拔耸了耸肩，走了出去。他在儿子的房间停了一下，在离开前亲了一下熟睡中的小孩。  
听到大门关上的声音，威尔整个人摇晃了一下。他靠着墙慢慢地滑坐在地上。这是他从来没有想到过的。现在发生了，但感觉是如此不真实。威尔想在汉尼拔的怀抱中醒来，告诉他这只是他的一个噩梦。  
但威尔不会醒来，因为那晚他根本没有睡觉，汉尼拔也是。  
**  
第二天的时候，威尔感到很抓狂。在一起六年的时间，汉尼拔就因为这样一个愚蠢的错误就离家出走了。  
他没接阿拉娜的电话，也没让她在教室堵住自己。  
当他最后见到汉尼拔时，威尔正处于一种防御的状态。他们本可以昨天就把问题解决。他昨天应该恳求对方。而不是今天。  
“你的行为很奇怪！应该说更奇怪了！”威尔气鼓鼓地说。“我们可能喝得有点多，但只是这样而已。就是你看到的那样！我发誓，那是第一次。只有那一次！”  
“所以我的离开你觉得很奇怪，而这就是你为自己在我的厨房里对别人上下其手找的借口？”  
“你的厨房？我一直以为我们共享这里的一切。”威尔不确定自己为什么要说这个，但他很伤心。不管汉尼拔说什么，他只是想找一个争论的理由。  
“不只是厨房。请你记住这一点，以防以后类似的情况再出现。”汉尼拔呛了回来。“我做了什么导致了这样的不信任出现吗？”  
“你做了什么？我做了什么？你知道阿拉娜什么也不是——”  
“什么也不是？”汉尼拔从椅子里站起来。“我还记得你以前从沃夫查普（Wolf Trap）开车到我家，告诉我你吻了她！”  
“是的，六年前！”威尔也站了起来。“你想因为一个酒后的吻就结束掉我们之间的一切吗？”  
这个问题让两人都沉默了下来。没人想过他们之间会结束。  
“如果你不相信我，那么或许我们最好分开一下。”汉尼拔轻声说，重新坐了下来，眼睛没有看向威尔。  
“或许如果你不相信我的话，我们的确需要分开一下。”威尔也坐了下来。如果在昨天的话，他一定会哀求，今天他们就在谈分开了。“我会带汉尼到沃夫查普。”  
“你不能带走我——我们的儿子。”  
“他学校就在我教书的校园里。你工作的时间比我长。”威尔说了理由。  
“我会减少工作量的。”汉尼拔很快回答。如果有需要的话，他可以把它们全部放弃。  
“那么就减少一点工作，但在你理清你的工作之前，他最好还是和我在一起。”  
汉尼拔没有争辩。他同意这个说法，但没办法鼓起勇气去期望情况会有所不同。  
“我不能看不到他。”汉尼拔说，这是威尔第一次听到对方近乎心碎的声音。  
“我理解。我也是一样。”威尔告诉他，这些话即使被提起也是让人痛苦的，因为它们会唤起心里的恐惧。  
那之后，他们安静地讨论儿子的未来安排。工作日和周末。  
这应该只是暂时分开一下。他们都没有提起小家伙的生日在下个月底就要到的事实。  
**  
告诉汉尼对于两人来说都是最难的一件事。  
“不明白。”四岁的小家伙摇着头。  
“爹地和爸爸需要点时间分开一下。就像罚站。”威尔解释道。  
“你做坏事了吗？”汉尼问。  
“没人做了坏事。”汉尼拔在对方要装圣人自我牺牲前说道。  
“你要和我一起在小木屋那里呆几天。还记得在哪里吗？”威尔问，但汉尼完全听不进去。  
“我不想去！”  
“你只想和爸爸在一起吗？”威尔问，虽然很受伤但能理解。这房子是小家伙知道的唯一的家。  
“不！”汉尼的声音大了起来。“爹地也要一起。”  
“对不起，甜心。”汉尼拔温柔地说。“现在不得不这样。我会在星期五来接你。”  
汉尼的脸垮了下来。星期五对于他来说遥远得就像另一个星球。小家伙的时间不是按天计算的，而是用他和两位父亲还有学前班的小伙伴一起做的事情来计算的。汉尼跑回自己的房间，躲在了毯子下面。  
威尔叹了口气，“我们从明天开始。”  
***  
在认识汉尼拔之前，威尔已经把沃夫查普的房子买下来了。在他们搬到一起住，并有了他们的儿子之后，这间房子就变成了他们偶尔度假的地方。这里有很多开阔的地方可以生篝火，还有可以钓鱼的湖。这些是这位医生能接受的最接近露营的东西。  
电路和暖气还可以用。威尔环顾了一下这个曾经是他家的地方。他住到城里之后，这里一直没有变。  
但他变了。  
六年前，他喜欢独自一人的孤独。而现在，他不停地往身后看，准备把浮现在脑海的各种事情和自己的伴侣分享，但只是再次被现实打击。  
***  
周二下课之后的晚上，汉尼变得很伤心。他想要回到自己的房子，睡在自己的床上，吃只有爸爸会做的甜点。他想听爸爸的歌。  
威尔打给汉尼拔，把iPad撑在床上，好让他们互相能看到对方。  
“爸爸。”汉尼发出兴奋的尖叫。  
“你们好，我的男孩们。”汉尼拔平静地说，笑容中带着点伤感。“我想念你们。”  
“我也想你，爸爸。我想回家。”汉尼说，威尔没法反对他，因为他自己心里想的也是同样的事情。  
“我们忘记带睡前的故事书了。”威尔解释说。“想着你能给我们读一下吗？”  
“当然，”汉尼拔开始移动，最后明显来到了他们儿子的房间。他也像他们那样把iPad撑住。“都睡到被窝里了吗？”  
“好了。”汉尼确认道。  
汉尼拔读了一个关于一只勇敢猫鼬的冒险故事（原文的书名是Rikki Tikki Tavi）。威尔笑着翻了个白眼。  
**  
星期二很快就到了星期三，然后是星期四。两位父亲之间经常进行关于儿子的交流。威尔会把汉尼玩耍或者准备睡觉时候的照片发给汉尼拔。他把汉尼的美术作业照片发给对方，晚上的时候他们会视频给儿子读睡前故事。  
在每次开车，吃饭或者空闲的时间里，汉尼都会问起他的爸爸。  
转眼就到了星期五，威尔正在学校里和儿子说再见。  
“记住，今天你要去见爸爸！”  
小家伙很兴奋，然后皱起眉头，“你不去吗？”  
“不，你需要有一些爸爸时间，好吗？”  
小家伙看上去要哭出来了。  
“你会玩得很开心的。”威尔向他保证道。汉尼只是耸了耸肩。威尔又亲了他一下，然后走了。  
**  
星期五，汉尼拔很早就去接儿子。他紧紧抱着汉尼，把脸埋在小家伙的外套里，差点哭了出来。  
“我想你，爸爸。”  
这话差点在停车场把他击倒。他赶紧整理好自己的情绪。  
“我也想你，准备回家了吗？”  
“我想要爹地。”汉尼说，他的声音很小，因为即使他想要爹地，他也不想再次失去爸爸。  
“我知道。”汉尼拔发自内心地说。  
**  
汉尼拔回报了威尔的善意。他把汉尼的照片发给他，在睡觉的时候打视频电话，好让威尔把经常读的故事里面王子的台词念给汉尼听，威尔都把它们记在心里。  
这是一个愉快的周末，但在羽管键琴课程，画画和洗澡之间，汉尼会哭着要爹地。  
**  
“你什么？”汉尼问道，他踮起脚尖想要越过爸爸的手臂看他在画什么。  
“你在做什么。”汉尼拔纠正道，把小家伙抱到大腿上。  
“那是爹地。”汉尼指着爸爸画纸上的人说。  
“是的。”他柔声说，铅笔温柔地在威尔脸部熟悉的线条上划过。“你也想画吗？”  
“想。”汉尼伸手要拿刀子，最后小手被轻轻拍走。  
“你被允许碰这个了吗？”汉尼拔严厉的问道，伸手拿过多余的铅笔。  
“没有。”汉尼摇了摇头，抬头看着他的爸爸。“对不起。”  
汉尼拔点头接受了道歉，然后给了汉尼一张纸。“你要画什么？”  
“爹地。”汉尼又抬头看向他。“我想要他回家。还有温斯顿。但想爹地多一点。”  
“我知道。”汉尼拔在儿子的小鼻子上吻了一下。“我也是。”  
他真的这样想。  
但他不想去求威尔或者承认自己错了。  
汉尼拔仍然坚信自己没错。他并不是那个被人目睹在难堪境地的人。他或许有点反应过度，但他没有错。  
他心里知道威尔是那种只要自己还和他在一起，他就会一直保持忠诚的人，但看到他和阿拉娜一起——一个威尔不久前曾喜欢过的年轻漂亮的女人——这唤醒了他心里连自己都不知道的恐惧。一种他以为自己已经超越了的恐惧。  
这是每个拥有年轻爱人的男人的恐惧。威尔几乎比自己小了十岁。现在他们俩可能没有什么区别，但迟早有一天会的。他可以无私地放开威尔。给威尔一个机会和阿拉娜，或者某个同龄人一起。某个他可以和对方一起变老，而不是看着对方变老的人。  
同时他心里是愤怒的。他对冰冷的被窝，过于空旷的房子，还有太过安静的夜晚感到愤怒。  
除了儿子在走廊另一边传来的哭声外一片寂静。  
六年前，他会爱上这种孤独，但现在当他伸手触碰床的另一边时，只有冰冷现实的打击。  
**  
周末过去了，威尔在午饭时间去了一下汉尼的学校，他等不及要抱一抱他的孩子。刚过去的周末实在孤独得可怕。他在温斯顿身上找不回以前的安慰了。  
“我们今晚能回家吗？”汉尼双手环着自己爹地。  
“今晚我们要去沃夫查普，我的宝贝。温斯顿想你了。”  
“但我想要爸爸。”汉尼皱眉。“为什么我们不能回去？”  
威尔不知道怎么回答。“去玩吧，宝贝。放学见。”  
“爸爸打包了晚饭，”汉尼说，小脸看上去有点不高兴。“他说要确保你有好好吃东西。”  
威尔的笑容还在，但变得有点伤感。当然，汉尼拔为他打包了晚餐。  
这给威尔带来了希望。  
**  
星期二，两位父亲正面对着他们儿子的学前班老师。汉尼和别人打架了。  
“我必须承认这种行为对于你们儿子来说很少见，但你们需要明白我们对于霸凌的零容忍政策。”桑德斯太太说道。  
“霸凌？”威尔坐在椅子的身体往前靠着。“这只是为了一些贴纸而打了一架。这不是霸凌。我儿子不是一个霸王。”  
汉尼拔把一只手放到威尔的膝盖上，他坐了回去。  
“你要明白，桑德斯太太，我们儿子因为上一周我们生活环境的变化，正处于一个艰难的时期。”  
“变化？”桑德斯太太问道，威尔可以看出来这更多是出于八卦而不是关心。  
“是的，目前我们处于分居状态。”汉尼拔说，威尔感到有点难堪。  
“我明白了。”桑德斯太太一脸不赞同地说。“这与我无关，但对于一个小孩来说，处于你们这样的家庭环境就已经很难了，而现在你们给了他更多的压力。”  
威尔愤怒地张开嘴，汉尼拔在这时站了起来。  
“你说的很对，桑德斯太太。这和你一点关系也没有。我们儿子唯一所处的，是一个充满关怀和支持的环境。”汉尼拔站起来，用手指撑着桌子，身体往前靠。“同时我也提醒一下我们现在所处的时间和地点。你的个人观点在这里是没有任何阻拦的，但我会要求你不要乱说。如果你要到处造谣的话，我在这里警告你，我是《巴尔的摩日报》编辑的朋友，而比起最新的政府事务，人们往往对自己家乡的一些心胸狭窄的人更感兴趣。”（译者：拔爸威武！）  
汉尼拔直起身，用一种威胁的方式整理了一下领带，然后简略地点了下头。“我们会保证我们儿子不会再出现这样的行为。日安，女士。”  
威尔忍住了没对这位坐在小桌子对面，脸色发白的女人露出讥讽的笑容。她微微张着嘴巴，看着那个优雅的男人离开。  
汉尼在教室外面的一张红色小椅子上等他们。他按照他们告诉他的，坐着一动不动。但当他看到爸爸时，整个人跳了起来，跑过去把脸埋在男人的裤腿上。含糊不清的道歉一句接着一句。  
“你明天要向你打了的小朋友和你的老师道歉。”汉尼拔告诉他，声音虽然严肃，但声调平静而温柔。  
汉尼连连点头，抬起手要抱抱。“我们要回家吗，爸爸？”  
“你今天要和爹地一起，我的甜心。”汉尼拔温柔地告诉他，他的声音突然有点发紧。他把小家伙抱起来，在去威尔车子的路上紧紧地抱着。  
汉尼又哭又闹，汉尼拔尽最大的努力去安抚他。  
“刚才在里面你把自己控制得很好。”威尔柔声说道。这是分开以来他们第一次面对面说话。“最爱你自信满满的样子。”  
汉尼拔笑了笑，靠在车上。“她是一个让人不愉快的女人。”  
“这个形容很温和。”威尔说，因为他从来不喜欢她看自己的眼神。  
汉尼拔的笑容实在太勾人了，威尔控制不住把身体往前靠，直到他发现对方并没有一点行动。他转过身，脸上烧了起来。  
“威尔，我们要谈一下。”汉尼拔温柔地说。  
“对的，谈一下。”威尔哼了一声。他可能不太擅长社交辞令，但他知道“谈一下”是什么意思。“我要带他回家了。”  
“或者明天，我能在午饭的时候和你见一下吗？”汉尼拔把儿子抱到座位上的时候问道。  
“好的，没问题。”威尔耸耸肩。“我晚上会联系你的。讲睡前故事。”  
汉尼拔点点头，在汉尼的头顶吻了一下。“明天见，威尔。”  
威尔点点头，然后上了车。  
**  
威尔想要用力捶打方向盘，大声吼到喉咙受伤不能讲课。但他这样会吓到后座的小孩。  
“我想要爸爸。”汉尼在后座咕哝了一句。  
威尔用了所有的控制力才让自己没有冲着小家伙尖叫。他也想要汉尼拔。他不想弄得一团糟。他想所有都没有发生。为了自己和儿子，他愿意这么做。  
他紧紧抓着方向盘，没有回答。  
**  
当他听到汽车停车的声音前，温斯顿先叫了起来。威尔马上走到门口，以为会看到汉尼拔，但发现只有阿拉娜的时候，整个人僵住了。  
“嘿。”她说，威尔愣愣地看着她。  
“嘿。”威尔回了一句，走到门廊上，关上了身后的门。  
阿拉娜一点都不惊讶。“你一直不接我的电话。汉尼拔也是。我也预料到，但我……我们是很久的朋友了，威尔。”  
“或者你最近一段时间不应该找汉尼拔。”威尔建议道。还有不要一个人在昏暗的小巷子里走，他想加一句但没说出来。  
“好的，我……我很抱歉，威尔。”她看着地面说道，表情看上去很愧疚，但威尔还感觉到了一丝其他的东西。  
他往后退了一步，“那天的事情不应该发生。”  
“我知道。”她柔声说，然后透过长长的睫毛看向他，咬着嘴唇。“但那是错的吗？”  
威尔感受到了她的孤独。他很惊讶自己之前从来没有感受到过，但他并不责怪自己。毕竟他不对所有人的情绪负责。  
“那是错的。”威尔说，声音粗哑。“经历了这么多事之后，不是你想就可以再看一下我们之间是否还有可能的。汉尼拔和我过得很好。”  
“你那天晚上就不好。”阿拉娜提醒道。“你给我打的电话！”  
“我需要一个朋友！”威尔靠在门上。“我需要酒精，一个朋友，然后花几小时吐槽一下汉尼拔所做的那些让我抓狂的事情。这不是谈恋爱的人会做的事情吗？”  
“对不起，威尔。”这次她看着他说道。“我猜我被自己的感情影响了判断。汉尼拔做了我做不到的，我很受伤。两个我曾经有好感的男人快乐地在一起了，而我却孤零零一个人。”  
她哭了起来，威尔把一只手放在她的肩上。“我爱你，阿拉娜，但不是那种爱。你会找到爱你的人的。只要你让某人走进你的心里。”  
**  
在她走了之后，威尔的确感觉好多了，等他躺到床上，伸出手去，才想起床的另一边并没有人。  
**  
午餐的见面因为一个案件取消了，威尔说不上来自己是不是有点失望。他真的不太擅长在喝咖啡的时候那些礼貌的交谈。  
到点要去学校接汉尼放学了，威尔的脚往下踩了踩油门。今天并没有特别的情况发生，桑德斯太太告诉他的时候没敢看着他的眼睛，这让威尔心里一乐。  
汉尼很安静，威尔无论做什么都没能让他高兴起来。他在晚餐的时候甚至还做了薄烤饼，但结果却是汉尼在和汉尼拔打电话的时候打他小报告。  
“我爱你。”他在小家伙要睡觉的时候告诉他说。“超级超级爱你。你知道吗？”  
“我知道。”汉尼点点头。  
“那你这是怎么了？”威尔问，尽管他知道答案。  
“我想要爸爸。”汉尼流着眼泪说道。  
“我知道。”威尔也躺到床上，把小家伙拉到怀里。“我也想他。”  
“爸爸也想你。”汉尼说，脸埋在威尔的法兰绒衬衫里。  
“真的吗？”威尔情不自禁地问了出来，心里想着为什么这让自己这么惊讶。  
威尔陪着汉尼，直到小家伙沉沉睡去。  
**  
威尔洗好澡，看完一本书，然后用他的平板看电视，因为这屋里没有通电视线路。他还没睡觉，这没什么好惊讶的。  
温斯顿开始发出低沉的叫声，然后跑向门口。没多久，威尔听到车门关上的声音，接着是脚步声，最后是一片寂静。威尔从保险箱中取出自己的枪，拉开保险，走到窗户边上。  
他舒了口气，把枪放进抽屉，然后把门打开。  
“你打算在外面站一整晚吗？”威尔有点幸灾乐祸地笑着说。  
汉尼拔正靠在门廊的栏杆上，头发没有用发胶，自然地垂在脸上，没有领带，外套下面也没有穿马甲。衬衫最上面的纽扣打开着，而且衣摆也没有塞进裤子里。  
“我正有此打算。”汉尼拔说，他用舌头舔了一下下唇，威尔意识到对方正在思考中。  
“你喝醉了吗？”  
“没有，威尔。”汉尼拔皱着眉，然后笑了起来。“就一杯。大杯的。”  
“进来吧。”威尔让开了，嘴唇扬起得意的笑容。每当看到汉尼拔打不起精神的时候，威尔总是有点心软，特别是这种情况很罕见，而且每次间隔的时间都很久远。  
汉尼拔跟着他进了屋子，深深地吸了口气。  
“你刚才是在闻我的味道吗，莱克特博士？”威尔脸上的假笑变成了真心的笑容，刚把身后的门关上没多久，他发现自己被按在了门上。  
“闭嘴，威廉。”汉尼拔的语气并没有任何威胁的意味。他整个人靠近威尔，双手从他身上拿开了。  
汉尼拔又深呼吸了一次，然后转过身去，但很快就被威尔抓着外套拉了回来。  
“停，不要玩花样了。”  
“这从来不是游戏，威尔。”汉尼拔告诉他，声音里透着疲惫。他受够吵架了。“我以为这是你想要的。”  
“告诉我你觉得我想要什么？”  
“你可以信任的人。”汉尼拔试图后退，但威尔再次阻止了他。  
“我信任你。你最近的行为很古怪。我是个侧写员。”威尔摇摇头。“我不知道自己在想什么。六年了，你真的觉得我不信任你？”  
汉尼拔的额头靠在威尔的上面。“那时候我给了你很多的理由不再信任我。”  
“一开始的时候，是的。”威尔耸了耸肩，双手如蛇一般环在对方的脖子上。“你用了六年的时间向我证明你已经不是以前的你了。你还是以前的你吗？告诉我为什么你上个月的行为这么奇怪？”  
汉尼拔咬着下唇，舌头在上面摩挲着，最后点点头，把两人分开。他从口袋里拿出一个小小的木盒。他把盒子翻过来，拿在手里给威尔看。  
威尔惊讶地吸了口气，双手紧紧地抓着盒子。  
“这里面不可能是一对耳环，对吗？”  
“我不是在求婚。”  
“你不是？”威尔的嘴角翘了起来，视线越过眼镜框看着汉尼拔。“只是把它装在口袋里？”  
“我没有求婚是因为当我看到你和阿拉娜……”汉尼拔摇了摇头，威尔从来没有见过他这么不确定的表情。“我不会说那画面看上去很般配，但我知道自己的看法可能有点矛盾。那是你曾经想要的。你有必要去看清楚。”  
“汉尼拔，”威尔摇摇头，对着老男人笑着说。“曾经我告诉过你，我没觉得你多有趣。不要把我当小孩子。我知道自己想要什么。”  
威尔把盒子打开，笑了笑。里面的东西就像自己想象的一样漂亮。在一个光滑略宽的白金圆环上镶嵌着一颗深蓝色的蓝宝石。他以前告诉过汉尼拔自己不想要钻石的。汉尼拔记住了。他一直记在心上。  
“你想要什么，威尔？”汉尼拔走近问道。  
“你的原谅比什么都重要。”威尔抬头看着他。“对不起，那是个误会。”  
“我知道。”汉尼拔抱住威尔说道。  
“我想要回家。”威尔的喉咙有点发紧。  
“没有你的话，那不是家。”汉尼拔告诉他，两人的身体靠得更近。  
“快点问我。”威尔抬起头。  
汉尼拔笑了笑，“要我跪下吗？”  
“就从这样开始吧。”威尔的笑容逐渐变大。  
汉尼拔把两人分开，扬起眉毛。“可是地板上有狗毛。”  
威尔笑得头往后仰。又能笑出声来的感觉太好了。“我真的想死你了。”  
汉尼拔单膝跪下，抓着威尔的手。“威廉▪格雷厄姆，你能给我这个荣幸，和我结婚吗？”  
“汉尼拔▪格雷厄姆的确有——”  
汉尼拔抓住威尔的手变紧了，一把将威尔拉到地板上，然后把他翻过来背靠地板。他跨坐在年轻人的身上。  
“够了。你会和我结婚吗？”  
“我和你一起享用过粗鲁的人。也为你杀过人。我当然会和你结婚。”威尔放松地躺在地板上，抓着汉尼拔的衬衫把他往下拉。  
“一个简单的‘会’就够了。”汉尼拔在嘴巴被封住前，控制不住抱怨了一句。  
威尔吻住了他，有一部分是想要让他闭嘴。那一晚他们没有再说过一句话。起码没有大声说出来。但心底想说的每句话都被对方接收到了。


End file.
